1. Field of the Instant Disclosure
The present application relates generally to a catheter device and methods for the removal of atherosclerotic plaques in medical procedures. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a catheter device comprising multiple cutting surfaces which cut, rotate, reciprocate, and rotate again.
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices for minimally invasive removal of plaque and blockages from a body lumen (i.e., for atherectomy) exist. Such devices may be used in, for example, coronary arteries to restore circulation. Contrary to angioplasty and stenting, which only push blockages/plaques into the inner wall of the lumen, atherectomy involves introducing a catheter comprising scraping or cutting means into the lumen. Operation of the scraping or cutting means works to remove the blockages/plaques, thereby restoring circulation through the lumen. This procedure is also distinguished from endarterectomy, which comprises the surgical removal of plaque from the inner wall of a diseased artery, along with portions of the arterial lining, leaving a smooth tunica externa (the outermost layer of the blood vessel).
Devices of the prior art rely upon multiple insertions and removals of said devices over a guide-wire to enable adequate plaque removal and opening of the lumen. Continued removal and reintroduction dramatically increases the possibility of procedural complications and adds significant time to the procedure.
The technical problem underlying the present disclosure was therefore to overcome these prior art difficulties by creating a device that would successfully remove plaques/blockages without requiring multiple insertions and reintroductions. The solution to this technical problem is provided by the embodiments characterized in the claims.